1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining device for connecting two furniture parts comprising an anchoring housing designed as a dowel housing adapted to be inserted into one furniture part, a locking member being mounted in the anchoring housing, the locking member locking a connecting member anchored in the other furniture part.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In prior art joining devices for furniture parts one structural member, which is a dowel housing, is fastened to a furniture wall and another structural member, which is a dowel pin, is fastened to the top-or bottom plate of the piece of furniture. The locking member generally comprises a hook which is concentric with respect to the rotational axis of the locking member rotatably mounted in the structural member, the cross-section of the hook being tapered towards its tip, whereas an abutment is provided on the dowel pin. When turned, the hook of the locking member is pressed on the abutment, and the pin is pulled into the dowel housing by the inclined face of the hook.